


昨日直男今日弯（番外）

by zhanmia



Category: SK/KA
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia





	昨日直男今日弯（番外）

昨日直男今日弯（番外）  
Liu闯进这件二层小复式的时候正值半夜三点，一天之中人们睡得最熟的时候。  
没错Liu是个小偷，从外府乡下来曼谷的第一天就被人偷了钱包，从住的小旅店被赶出来，没办法，他只能选择溜门撬锁碰碰运气。  
白天找工作的时候，他曾无意间路过这个小复式，主人是个年轻的男人，被太阳晒得黑得发亮的皮肤丝毫掩饰不住英俊的五官，他站在门口东张西望了好一会儿，还时不时的看表，像是在等人。  
那块表！Liu认得那块表的牌子，百达翡丽！他从前打工人家的男主人是个富二代，抽屉里放着几排这个样式的手表，据说一块就要几百万。Liu正想着怎样搞到这块表，没想到男人突然迎着他走了过来，难道自己被看出来了？Liu赶忙躲开。没想到男人越过他直直地走向他身后的一个男孩子。  
Liu假装系鞋带侧过头观察，这个男孩子也是被太阳晒得发亮，只是皮肤白的缘故，两人站在一起的色差简直让人不忍直视。男孩子远远地喊了一声“P’Sing”，男人赶忙紧走两步凑到他跟前用食指比着嘘了一声，就拉着人进门了。  
最近好像很流行可爱型的男孩子，电视剧、广告代言、游戏人设都参照这些，就像白天看到的那个白白嫩嫩的男孩子一样，说起来……那个男孩子确实有些眼熟。Liu偷偷潜进这间小复式的时候，不知怎么的，突然想起那两个人来。  
一定是罪恶感作祟，Liu这么想着，蹑手蹑脚地走到二层的房间，却发现晃悠了一圈什么都没找到。就在他以为这次要空手而归的时候突然间看到咖啡桌上放着一台单反。  
抱歉了，等我赚了钱就还你。Liu拿着单反一溜烟儿地跑出大门，逃命似的随便上了一辆电车。颠了颠手里的相机，估摸着男人即便现在发现也追不上他，Liu带着几分好奇，将单反打开。  
诶？照相机居然还能录像？Liu不太懂这些高级的玩意儿，手忙脚乱地一通儿乱摁却不小心碰到按键，录像开始播放了。  
“啊”一声清浅的呻吟悠扬婉转地越出，Liu没有过跟女孩子的经验，却觉得这人的声音太色情了，只听这么一小下他就有些受不住了。  
随着呻吟声传来的是床板咯吱咯吱的抖动，屏幕里两个男人交叠着身形，下身紧贴在一起。上面的男人腰肢纤细不堪一握，腰窝上横七竖八地印着几个青紫的指痕，惹人怜爱，看了只让人觉得那个弄痛他的人犯了不可饶恕的罪过。他晃动着细腰坐在另一个男人身上上下起伏，身后的秘境则被一根紫红粗大的阴茎贯穿。  
两个男人？Liu看着屏幕目瞪口呆。  
“哈……啊……P！再深点！”被操干得紧绷着全身肌肉的男人借着床垫好得出奇的弹性，在男人的阴茎上自顾自的爽着，时而抓住自己略长的头发来回撕扯，下一秒则被下方的男人心疼地拉过手咬住指尖。  
这是……这是白天的那个男孩！Liu从男孩模糊不清的呻吟声中分辨出他就是上午出现在小复式门口的那个人，那下面的男人不就是……  
“Kit！”男人被撩拨得欲火焚身，肌肉紧实的手臂掐住白皙软嫩的臀肉一阵大力揉捏，力道之大瞬间就让敏感的肌肤通红一片。Liu有点生气了，那个男人居然这样欺负如此可爱的男孩子。  
被叫做Kit的男孩子突然夹紧了臀肉将阴茎挤出穴口，他一只手伸向后方找到男人的阴茎猛地握住按在自己的臀缝中来回摩擦。  
“哥！你说，跟我做比较爽还是跟那些女孩子做比较爽啊……呵呵。”Kit故意趁着男人情难自已的时候吊人的胃口。  
“快点儿……Kit！让我进去！”若是阴茎完全被冷落也就算了，Kit这个小恶魔居然像玩玩具一样握着这根滚烫通红像烙铁一样火热的家伙，不到一分钟的时间男人头上冒出了细细密密的汗珠。  
Liu看得面红心跳，却舍不得将单反放下。  
“我也很难受啊，想让哥快点操进来，哥你快说啊！后面还有摄像机在拍哦。”  
什么？这个男孩知道自己被拍了？Liu以为这个录像是男人偷拍的，没想到他无意间窥探到的是情侣间的小情趣。  
“啊……你，当然是你了Kit！嗯……”话音未落，Kit就把男人的阴茎塞入自己的后穴里，充实滚烫的感觉让他差点直接被插射。视频中颤抖着在男人阴茎上高潮的男孩诱人到了极点，每一个角度、每一个部位都是那么完美，Liu仿佛跨越了时间和空间的隔阂亲眼目睹了一场激情秀。  
真想再看他一眼啊，一股冲动从身体里迸发，Liu甚至想不管不顾地跑回刚刚那栋房子，不管自己是不是会被抓走、坐牢，只希望能再看他一眼。  
视频里的男孩像是察觉到什么，蓦地回头望向镜头，眼角眉梢风情毕露，夹着男人的阴茎边喊叫边撒娇，仿佛这黑漆漆的窗口后面有什么吸引他的人或事。  
“专心！Kit！”男人见Kit只顾着扭着身子看镜头，腰胯用力一顶，满意地逼出这人一声拔高的叫床声。  
“啊！P’Sing，我们下次一边放录像一边做吧。”红艳艳的唇吐露出的淫词艳语听得Liu立时起了反应，男人倒是习惯一样，随口问道：“为什么？”  
“助兴啊！”Krist蹋腰挺臀吞入男人阴茎后又是一阵喊叫。  
……  
视频里的男人什么时候结束的Liu早已没了印象，他只知道自己现在一定要把这台单反送回去，这样可爱的男孩子有谁能拒绝他的要求呢。  
况且……或许自己在被警察抓住的时候还能见上他一面吧，Liu鬼迷心窍地想着。


End file.
